


30-1

by zhuangbility



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuangbility/pseuds/zhuangbility





	30-1

高准坐在床上，洗过澡，穿着方炽的大T恤，内裤是超市新买的，有点紧。  
方炽从洗手间出来，没戴眼睛，一边用毛巾擦头发，一边眯着眼睛看他：“新环境，害怕吗？”  
“不怕，”高准是害羞，低着头，露出干净漂亮的脖颈：“会不会太打扰你了。”  
“没事，”方炽随手把毛巾扔在沙发上，他也穿的T恤，下身比高准多一条大短裤，掀开被子从床尾爬上来：“你脚老不老实，别半夜踢我的脸。”  
高准睡觉非常老实，大多数时间他其实都睡不着，却撒谎说：“我有时候会乱动，要不……”他紧张地绞着手指：“我们一边睡吧。”  
方炽愣了一下，这一下，高准却觉得有几分钟那么长，期期艾艾的，他坚持不住说了实话：“我……想和你睡同一边。”  
“为什么？”方炽问。  
高准不答，只执拗地恳求：“睡一边，好不好？”  
方炽叹一口气，把枕头从床尾拖到床头，他看不清，但能感觉到高准的视线，是那种急切的，恨不得化作一汪水、一团火一样的视线：“明天还要上班，早点睡，”他上了床，支起一边胳膊，把手放在房灯开关上：“我关灯了？”  
“等一等，”高准显得很神经质：“能不能先拉住我的手？”  
方炽知道，他已经很久没面对过绝对的黑暗了，这是某些PTSD病人的正常现象：“今天我们可以开着灯睡。”  
“不用，”高准蜷起身体躺下去：“我想让你看着我在努力。”  
方炽很多年没有这种窝心的感觉了，像心尖上的肉被谁狠狠掐了一把，他在被子里抓住高准的手，那只冰凉的、艺术家的手：“关灯了，眼睛闭起来。”  
高准很听他的话，闭上眼乖乖躺好，紧接着周围就暗了，几乎同时，他下意识握紧方炽的手，耳边马上就有声音温柔地说：“别怕，我在这儿。”  
窸窸窣窣的衣服摩擦声和床垫弹动的声音，方炽在一个合适的距离外睡下，高准战战兢兢睁开眼，黑洞洞的什么也看不见，他有点慌了：“方、方医生！”  
“嗯？”方炽的声音懒懒的，和在诊室里完全不同。  
“没事，”听到他的声音，高准安心了，可安心不了一会儿，他又惶急地叫：“方医生？”  
“嗯。”方炽第一时间回应他，高准不知道自己是怎么了，像个小孩子似地折腾人，这种不知名的焦躁感让他浑身颤抖，甚至冲动得想哭。  
“怎么了？”方炽不得不从床那边压过来，带着温暖的气息，和一种白天没有的男性味道，高准不知羞耻地把自己全交到他手中，像个无主的女人，软软攀住他的膀子。方炽立刻不说话了，可能是因为黑，也可能是因为在床上，他变得不像自己，而只是个被依赖、被需要的男人，铤而走险般把人抱住了。  
“啊……”高准满足得发出一声叹息，这声音极度危险，又婉转脆弱，在方炽脑子里形成无数道回声，他两手使了大力气，在高准身上到处抚摸，柔韧的腰线、滚圆的屁股、大T恤拉扯中露出的胸口，和大腿上成片的皮肤，确实像左林林说的，他光滑得像个女性。  
两人的呼吸声都大起来，在漆黑的房间中此起彼伏，高准觉得自己像狂风大浪中的一叶舟，颠簸得都要碎了，恐惧感、绝望感、肉体的快感掺杂在一起，让他放浪形骸地勃起。他开始哼，很急地哼，边哼边在方炽身上蛇一样扭动，越扭胆子越大，他居然夹紧屁股，把勃起的下体在方炽胯上来回蹭。  
方炽早就迷乱了，捧一只瓷瓶似地捧着他，那么牢，那么小心，鼠蹊处蹭得发热，他困惑地承认自己喜欢这种感觉，非但喜欢，还微微尝试着回应——他下流地摆动胯骨，用半硬的下体摩擦高准勃起的阴茎。这个小举动让高准发疯，他的内裤那么紧，汗水又让它粘哒哒的，网子似的紧紧兜住屁股，给他带来一种异样的快感。


End file.
